Naruto girls
by Tabs14
Summary: This story is all song-fics. flames greatly accepted, reviews are great too! don't like don't read! apply your favorite couples and have a chapter made!
1. Sasuke and sakura

**A/N you have no idea how crazy this song drove me when I first heard it and all I could think about was 'holy shit! This would make a great sasuke and sakura song-fic,' but that got me to thinking…. ' what if I did a whole series for all the Naruto girls singing out their feelings through song?!?! So here is the finished product of a very obsessed tabs, review me the pairing you want next!!!**

_***sakura and sasuke***_

Sasuke returned to the village just in time for the Kahona karaoke festival and who was up first but his heartbroken cherry blossom sakura _this should be interesting___his inner said as she took the stage and a soft pink spotlight fell upon her making her glow

"_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, **_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now**_

_**And then just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry,**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**Even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again**_

_**I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

She stood up proud and made eye contact with sasuke and smirking as she continued looking out over the audience

_**What hurts the most,**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin so much to say**_

_**And watchin you walk away**_

_**Never knowing,**_

_**What could've been**_

At this he noticed a virtually tiny teardrop running down her cheek as she looked at her feet for a moment before continuing the song with her head held high

_**And not seeing that lovin you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Now that she mentioned it he didn't leave her in the kindest way possible, you know, knocking her out while she was in tears…….

_**Its so hard to deal with the pain of losing you**_

_**Everywhere I go but I'm doin it**_

_**Its hard to force that smile**_

_**When I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder getting up,**_

_**Gettin dressed,**_

_**Livin with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade,**_

_**Give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Whoa, he never noticed that she was very caring and passionate about the songs she sand, her voice flowed through the verses like satin never missing a beat and copying the melodies that would make a copy ninja jealous…. He would know….

_**What hurts the most,**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin so much to say**_

_**And watchin you walk away**_

_**Never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that luvin you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Oh whoa!**_

_**Hey yeah!**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**Even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again**_

_**I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin so much to say**_

_**And watchin you walk away**_

_**Never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that luvin you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin so much to say**_

_**And watchin you walk away**_

_**Never knowing what could've been**_

_**And not seeing that luvin you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

When the song ended she bowed politely and hopped off the stage and weaved through the crowd toward nobody in particular her friends told congratulations and that she was great he lost her at one point as the next singer prepared on stage and as the next singer started singing he felt a slight tap on his shoulder

"hey sasuke" she said in a small voice fighting tears

"sakura" he said showing no emotion what-so-ever

"you haven't changed at all, uchiha" she said giving him an icy glare

"sakura you should come and sit with me an- sasuke." Naruto said his eyes turning red slowly

"Naruto! Calm down" sakura said squeezing his shoulder reminding him that she was still there

he shook his head and his eyes returned to the ocean blue they originally were "what are you doing here"

" I just thought I would come to visit _my_ pinkette" he said, with extra emphasis on the 'my'

"oh so you and your high and mighty uchiha ass are just aloud to leave for three years and break sakuras heart then just waltz in and reclaim her as yours?" his eyes were turning red again

"yep! That was the plan uzimaki" sasuke said grabbing sakuras waist and pulling her towards him and turning around walking through the crowd as he did so. "sakura" he said burying his face in her hair

"hmmmm" she said, at a complete loss for words

"I just wanted you to know, I love you too"

**FINISH**

**A/N holy crap, that took me way longer than I had planned on, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written…. Im so proud!!!!!! Like, dislike tell me by clicking that special button!!!!**

**Song: what hurts the most**

**Artist: cascada **


	2. Naruto and hinata

**A/N whoa I honestly didn't think this story would have an alert and a review in the first 24 hours!?! I am like spazzing out and am syced to present the second chapter!!! Oh and pretend that Naruto forgot to say goodbye to hinata when he left? Ok? Good. On with the story!!!!!**

_***Naruto and hinata***_

"Naruto, where's sakura? She promised to watch me perform" the hyuuga heir asked her blond friend, all traces of stuttering washed from her voice replaced with a confident smile

"probably swapping spit with that uchiha scum"

Hinata pressed a hand gently to his cheek and said "sakura made her choice Naruto, it's only honorable to respect it." and with that she kissed him briefly on the lips before hopping up on the stage preparing for her song, a soft blue spotlight gave the stage an eerie glow as the song began.

"_**How, how am I supposed to feel**_

_**When everything surrounding me**_

_**Is nothing but a fake disguise**_

_**I don't know,**_

_**I don't know where I belong**_

_**It's time for me to carry on**_

_**I'll say goodbye**_

Naruto was still shocked that he practically had a heart attack when she started singing, her voice reminded him of bells jingling softly on an empty night (whoa, that was deep, even for me. Well I learn new things every day!!!)

_**I cant stop the rain from fallin**_

_**I'm drownin in these tears I cry**_

_**Since you left without a warning**_

The hell, he left her with a warn- oh now he got it, that feeling like he forgot something after he left, he had forgotten to tell hinata goodbye, knowing kiba he probably told her that he died….

_**I face the dawn with sleepless eyes**_

Yep she must have thought he was dead, which meant that he had to kill kiba now, didn't he know how sensitive hinata was? The bastard.

_**No I can't go on**_

_**When clouds are pushin down on me**_

_**Boy**_

_**I can't stop,**_

_**I can't stop the rain**_

_**From fallin**_

_**So tell me where I went wrong**_

_**I'm stuck inside a dream long gone**_

_**It's hard to reveal the truth**_

_**Your love**_

_**Is nothing but a bitter taste**_

_**It's better if I walk away**_

_**Away from you**_

Yeah, hinata should just leave him alone, she was safer that way, with the nine tailed fox still sealed inside him, he could lose control and second and accidentally hurt her, and he didn't think he could ever forgive himself if he hurt hinata, she was his life his joy his- what the hell was he doing? He shouldn't feel this way for anyone, but he felt this way for hinata…. Kami he was so conflicted!

_**I cant stop the rain from fallin**_

_**I'm drownin in these tears I cry**_

_**Since you left without a warning**_

_**I face the dawn with sleepless eyes**_

_**No I can't go on**_

_**When clouds are pushin down on me**_

_**Boy**_

_**I can't stop**_

_**I can't stop the rain**_

_**From fallin"**_

When the song ended, hinata hopped off the stage as if it wasn't anything and strolled up to Naruto

"so what did you think n-Naruto" yep there was her cute stuttering again, whoa, did he just call hinata cute, yeah yeah he did.

"you were great hinata, couldn't have been better if you tried!" he said pulling her into a warm embrace

"he felt her go limp so he guessed that he either

a. cut off her circulation and she fainted

Or

b. she fainted because he was hugging her

he loosened his grip just in case it was a. and gently sat down with her agenst a wall while the others preformed


	3. Neji and tenten

**A/N whoa, two in one day? that's a new record, I am a genius and this goes out to my first reviewer 'Caged Bird and Weapons Mistress' who suggested a nejiten fic, so here it is and I hope it lives up to your expectations!! Oh yeah, and the song and artist for last chapter were, cant stop the rain by cascada, you will find that I will be using their music a lot because I find it inspirational!**

_*** Neji and tenten ***_

This festival was seriously boring with lee ranting on about churros every twenty seconds - yes he was counting, he was just that bored - and tenten, who was one of the normal members of team guy was nowhere in sight, oh well he thought, I guess she'll turn up sooner or later

"Neji! We must participate in the youthful eating of churros! " lee said tugging on Nejis robes towards the churros tent but before he could music started playing up on stage that caught his attention. When he looked up at the stage he saw none other than team guys very own weapon mistress standing at the microphone with a plain white spotlight shining down on her

"_**Remember the day**_

_**There was a sign**_

_**It was the time**_

_**To take me away to your arms**_

_**I heard your voice**_

_**You called my name**_

_**A single touch**_

_**Would stop my pain**_

_**I feel like you in**_

_**Everything I do"**_

Neji was awestruck, there was no way tenten could sing that good, he never thought of her as a singing type but lately he had been wrong about things, and this was just an added thing to that list (god, I should make this 'list' and type it up, I know a few people who would kill to see Neji be proven wrong!)

"_**Wouldn't it be good**_

_**To be in your shoes**_

_**Even if it was for**_

_**Just one day**_

_**Wouldn't it be good if we**_

_**Could wish ourselves**_

_**Away"**_

Neji didn't understand why she kept looking at him when she said that verse but he didn't seem to mind all that much actually, it felt…. Pleasant……

"_**Wouldn't it be good **_

_**To be on your side**_

_**Grasses always greener**_

_**Over there**_

_**Wouldn't it be good**_

_**If we could live without a care"**_

Tenten turned out to be a great singer, her voice flowed like a stream, never stopping, just gently of sorts… it calmed him and he could feel himself relaxing

_**The times passing by**_

_**I feel like you**_

_**I always do**_

_**You're my place to hide**_

_**I don't know why**_

That reminded Neji of a time when she had come stumbling into the hyuuga compound, risking her life -his family would most likely kill all trespassers- just to tell him about a nightmare she had, not wanting to be rude, he had let her stay the night and when he woke up she was clinging to him for dear life, he had guessed that her nightmares hadn't ceased…

_**Still hear your voice**_

_**Still feel the same**_

_**A single kiss can stop the rain (**_THE IRONY!!!)

_**So close to you in**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**Wouldn't it be good**_

_**To be in your shoes**_

_**Even if it was for**_

_**Just one day**_

_**Wouldn't it be good if we**_

_**Could wish ourselves**_

_**Away**_

_**Wouldn't it be good**_

_**To be on your side**_

_**Grasses always greener**_

_**Over there**_

_**wouldn't it be good**_

_**If we could live without a care**_

_**Wouldn't it be good**_

_**To be in your shoes**_

_**Even if it was for**_

_**Just one day**_

_**Wouldn't it be good if**_

_**We could wish ourselves**_

_**Away"**_

As the song ended tenten just hopped of the stage like the others, a big grin plastered to her face as she walked through the crowd in no particular direction, she suddenly appeared no less than three feet away from him and proceeded to trip and almost fall on her face, notice the 'almost' part, that was because he lunged and caught her, she had to be high on something. No way in freakin hell was tenten ever this clumsy, is what he would've thought any other time but at the moment he was to busy getting lost in her eyes.

"need somthin Neji?" tenten spoke,, sounding rather giddy

"hn" he replied studying the way her bangs fell in her face and covered her chocolate eyes

"you hang around sasuke to much hun" she said, yeah, she must've been high

"sure, sure. Like I would risk his horrible hair being within ten feet of my angelic locks" he said, and for emphasis he flipped his hair in a girlish manor

"ha! I like you" tenten said sounding like a sugar rush was wearing off (oh dear lord. This will NOT end well)

"uh… ok tenten, I think we need to get you home" Neji said, honestly thinking tenten was drunk or high or something of those sorts…

"but I wanna stay and lis- whoa, major headache, how'd I get here??? And- EEEEEK! Neji, sorry…" yeah, tenten was back he confirmed

"hi, glad to know you came to join the world of the sane" he said. She made a move to get up but he held her fast, "nah I think you'll stay here for a while" he said when she tried to move again

"Neji" she said in a whiny voice "I want up"

"are you so sure" he said moving his head closer to hers and placing a quick kiss on her lips

"wha????" tenten said in a dazed manner. To prove his point Neji kissed her again, this time more passionately…

**END (keeping it T here ppls… if I had it my way I would make this chapter a lemon but….)**

**A/N holy freakin shit, that was a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed the song was wouldn't it be good by cascada, **


	4. Shikamaru and Temari

**A/N this is literally my last idea I have. I need new couples ASAP! And it really doesn't matter if I use the same person twice with a different person, please leave ideas!!!! This is to all those shikatema fans!**

_This is so troublesome, how did Ino manage to bring me here? Oh yeah… that's right, it was either this or shopping… _He sighed and slouched agenst a near by wall and watched the stage light up in a blur of red strobe lights that gave him a headache just watching, but he did notice a peculiar figure up on stage, on he hadn't seen in years. Temari.

"_**I'm waiting for the night**_

_**Drifting away**_

_**On the waves of my dreams,**_

_**To another day**_

_**I'm standing on a hill,**_

_**Above the clouds**_

_**The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts"**_

It figures that she would have wind in her song, but she sang it so beautifully that he barely even noticed. She had on a short red and black kimono similar to the one she normally wore only this one cut off at her mid-thigh section, from there on down she wore nothing but a pair of strappy black stilettos.

"_**I'm hunting all the night**_

_**A slave to my dreams**_

_**An illustrated sea**_

_**Descends from the steam**_

_**We're playing for the vice,**_

_**Emotional games**_

_**I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame**_

_**A never ending dream**_

_**A dream of you**_

_**I believe I received**_

_**A sign of you"**_

Kami he would kill to see the look on the mans face in whom she was singing this song for

"_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,**_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you"**_

Him. She was singing to him, his reasons why:

He was incredibly observant and notices she kept looking his way

She made eye contact once or twice and blushed

She was talking about hiding feelings, so that could only be four people, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and him and last time he checked Neji was nowhere to be found, probably off having sex with tenten (sorry subtly not really my strong suit… ten cookies to anyone who knows who I got that from!) sasuke was probably making out with sakura, unless she was mad at him for leaving… and shino was home giving his bugs baths, hinata told Naruto who told him… trust me, he didn't want to know either

"_**A never ending dream**_

_**A dream of you**_

_**I believe I received**_

_**A sign of you**_

_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,**_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you**_

_**I'm waiting for the night**_

_**Drifting away**_

_**On the waves of my dreams,**_

_**To another day**_

_**I'm standing on a hill,**_

_**Above the clouds**_

_**The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts**_

_**I'm watching all the flowers**_

_**Dying away**_

_**In heated breath of life**_

_**At the dawning day,**_

_**I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face**_

_**A still unmoving thing**_

_**I feel your embrace"**_

Oh so she wants to kiss him does she? Well he would kiss her senseless once she got of that stage.

"_**A never ending dream**_

_**A dream of you**_

_**I believe I received**_

_**A sign of you**_

_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,**_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you**_

_**A never ending dream**_

_**A dream of you**_

_**I believe I received**_

_**A sign of you**_

_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,**_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you**_

_**A never ending dream**_

_**A dream of you**_

_**I believe I received**_

_**A sign of you**_

_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,**_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you**_

_**A never ending dream**_

_**A dream of you**_

_**I believe I received**_

_**A sign of you**_

_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too,**_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you"**_

He swore that that song took at least two hours to sing but she slid off the stage and wove through the crowd towards his unoccupied wall.

"you like it?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice that made him want to kiss her right then and there

"like what?" he asked

"my performance, a lot of people did"

He couldn't help himself "that's because you're dressed as a slut." he simply stated, he could see he hit a nerve because her eyes started to water "oh Kami, don't cry" he said standing up and pulling her into a tight but gentle embrace, she clutched his shirt and he heard some soft sniffs coming from her, he whispered sweet nothings into her hair and her trembling subsided and she pulled away, well more or less tried. Shikamaru wouldn't let her move more that a few inches.

"shika" she said softly, pleading

He cupped her face with one arm still wrapped around her waist and tilted her face upwards to meet his waiting lips.

**FIN**

**A/N sorry, I cant write kissing scenes for the life of me. I would if I could. Trust me. I desperately need ideas!!!!!**

**Tabs out!**


	5. Sai and Ino

_A/N after a much long awaited break I am now back and kicking! Or….. Updating one might say…. Anyways thanks for everyone who's put up with me I know you must be annoyed and for this chapter is a very…. Unique couple….. I give you Sai and Ino! _

_**Sai and Ino had become good friends since she found out he liked to draw, they would spend hours a day in a park where she would pose and he would draw, she was becoming his favorite thing to sketch quickly so it was no surprise when she asked him if he would be coming to the Kahona Karaoke festival, of course he was, if she was there and well, she was. He hadn't seen her all night but when he saw her climb up on stage his heart stopped, .stunning under that blue spotlight it seemed that it was only the two of them at the festival instead of the whole village and as the opening credits started a light blush creped to her cheeks.**_

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why but **_

_**You're dieing to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

After this line she noticed him and made eye contact and blushed a even darker shade of red, he thought it was cute and he did that cheesy smile of his to help her along, it was obvious she didn't want to be up there, but she was actually a surprisingly great singer!

_**Yes you want to**_

_**Look at her ya know ya do**_

_**Its possible she wants you too**_

_**There Is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Hmmmm this got sai thinking, this didn't seem to fit inos type of music tastes, she was more of a cascada girl not this, so there must be a reasoning behind this song… and this song in particular…

_**Shalalalala**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Looks like the boy's to shy**_

_**Aint gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala **_

_**Aint that sad?**_

_**Its such a shame**_

_**To bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

It hit him like one of sakuras punches, she was trying to get someone's attention, it couldn't be sasukes, he was probably raping ugly, not shikamaru he was probably off performing romantic actions with the fan girl…

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

Wtf? This sounds like it came from Disney! **( XD!))**He thought while thinking of people in whom Ino would try to attention grab, not chouji he is to fat, not kiba he's probably off getting laid…. Who the hell could it be dammit! He decided on just following her line of vision, she would be most likely to be looking at the guy she was singing to, that was how it worked with all the others…

_**Boy, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she wont say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**My oh my **_

_**Looks like the boys to shy**_

_**Aint gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Aint that sad?**_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**To bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

He looked up only to be met by the eyes of ino, two thoughts crossed his mind, _who the hell is standing behind me _and _that blue eyeliner really makes her eyes pop_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**don't be scared**_

_**You better be prepared**_

Prepared eh?

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**don't stop now**_

_**don't try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Seeing as no one was behind him it finally sunk in that she might actually have a thing for him, and well… those days in the park? Yeah he was fighting off urges to jump her right then and there so kissing would be a nice start…

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Lalalala, lalalala**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Lalalala, lalalala**_

_**Go on and **_

_**kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**My oh myyyyyyy**_

_**Looks like the boys to shy **_

_**Aint gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Aint that sad?**_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**To bad**_

_**Your gonna miss the girrrlll**_

How she could pull off those long notes would be a mystery to even shikamaru

_**Lalalala**_

_**Lalalala**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss that girl**_

_**Lalalala**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

When the song ended the crowd cheered and Ino took a bow before jumping off the stage earning a few pats on the back from….. People and before he knew it he was face to face with the blonde beauty herself without saying a word he pulled her into a tight embrace murmuring into her neck "of course I'll kiss the girl, assuming that that girl is you" she giggled and pulled away only to pull him to her lips crashing agenst his after reacting from the shock he kissed her back letting his tongue explore her mouth his hand moved from her waist to her face cupping her chin while her hands tangled themselves in his hair, after a faw minutes they broke for air,

Ino was smiling like a madman and leaned in close to whisper in sais ear, a bystander would wonder how a boys face could go from pale white to bright red, and no one would ever know what she said, exept sai of course.

"_wanna come home with me tonight?"_

**end**

**A/N I had a lot of fun writing this couple!**


	6. Kiba and Ino

**A/N oh yeah! I am on a roll! A songfic a day keeps the reviewers at bay! Ok so it was requested that I do an Ino and Kiba songfic and well, here it is, for all you who are wondering these are the songs so far:**

**Chapter one: what hurts the most by cascada**

**Chapter two: cant stop the rain by cascada**

**Chapter three: wouldn't it be good by cascada**

**Chapter four: a never ending dream by cascada**

**Chapter five: kiss the girl by you guessed it: Ashley tisdale!**

**And this chapter will be bad boy by cascada and just so you know the chapters are in no way related, I know I have made references but if it is a couple with a person I have already used then all the other chapters with them in it never happened… on with the story!**

Kiba thought it only natural to come to the karaoke festival that was held every year, not that you would get him to sing, its just he could find hot girls who could sing well, it made it all the better to hear them moan but singing was as far as he was going to get right now…. As his once close friend Ino stood on stage he was surprised because the last time he really saw her was in the academy and since then the only girls he saw were hinata and his sluts he brought home weekly. His ears perked up when she started singing, she was very good, it sent shivers down his spine making want to hear more.

_**Remember the feelings**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**My love ran away**_

_**This moment I knew**_

_**I would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

Curious from what he could remember Ino liked this kind of music but this seemed to have more meaning to it, like I hidden secret waiting for him to unravel it, and he really needed to stop spending so much time with shino, h said things with to much drama. And yet he spends his nights washing his bugs…..

_**Be my bad boy **_

_**Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you**_

_**In my life again**_

_**Wont you be my bad boy**_

_**Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again**_

Dammit! She was singing to someone, the Ino he used to know had terrible stage fright and wouldn't go up on stage unless she really needed to, like when they were having a school play, Ino got the main part and totally froze when they were [reforming

_**Bad boy**_

_**You once made this promise**_

_**To stay by my side**_

Why does that ring a bell deep in his memories….

_**But after some time **_

_**You just pushed me aside**_

Two words crossed his mind as he met inos eyes, _. _her eyes were burning with rage but under that heated rage was something else, sorrow?_. _he remembered now, Ino didn't develop till later when they had already split into teams

-flashback-

"_Ino-chan!" a young kiba ran over to his best friend and gave her a big hug_

"_Kiba-san!" the young blonde giggled hugging him back_

"_you're my best friend ino-chan! You just see, one day we will get married and have a grand wedding! Ino-chan I promise to never leave your side for anything!"_

-end flashback!-

He remembered not a week after he made that promise a big chested girl came to the academy. Karin was he name if he remembered right and he went straight after her leaving Ino in the dust, but now Karin was off with all her red hair probably going after the uchiha who is with sakura…. All this thinking was making his brain hurt…

_**You never thought**_

_**That a girl could be strong**_

_**Now I'll show you how to go on!**_

Of course, now there was the Ino he knew and loved, wait loved? Yeah… loved

_**Be my bad boy **_

_**Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you**_

_**In my life again**_

_**Wont you be my bad boy**_

_**Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again**_

When the song ended Ino hopped off stage and made a beeline for the dog shonobi

"remember anything yet kiba?" she said

"yeah, We are going to have the grandest wedding in all of Kahona, with cosmos hanging everywhere, now only are they the most beautiful flower but they smell heavenly too" Ino looked stunned at his confession and in her absence of mind he leaned gown and kissed her softly

**END**

**A/N so happy to be done with that, it took me a looooonnnnnnng time to fine what flower I was suppose to say, I kept think pansy but….. If you know where I got the whole cosmos thing from I will dedicate a chapter to you!**


End file.
